


Elijah's Lips

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean can't get enough of Elijah's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with 'Sean's Hands'.

Sean arrived at Ocean Park just as the sun was setting. He liked coming here at just this time. Not many people if you didn’t count the wino’s wandering here and there. It was a quiet way to end the day, especially if you wanted a little time to yourself. And right now Sean did.

He wasn’t worried about anyone noticing him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. Baseball cap pulled down over his face. Shades covering his hazel eyes. I look like Bob the Builder. Sean thought with a grin. He was leaning back against a concrete abutment looking out toward the beach.

The ocean was gorgeous. High surf competed with a light, caressing breeze for the sand’s attention. The sun was a glowing ball, sinking slowly out of sight. Perfect.

Sean sighed. Well, maybe not so perfect.

Elijah was in Vancouver filming, ‘Try Seventeen’. He’d been there for a couple weeks now, and Sean was having a very hard time dealing with Elijah’s absence. He felt embarrassed to admit, even to himself, how much it had affected him.

Jeez. Sean thought, sighing again. I feel like a teenager pining over my first love.

The ocean pressed against his eyes and lured him forward. Go walk on the beach! He told himself! Snap out of it!

It’s not like Elijah was happy about being gone. He wasn’t happy about ANYTHING connected with this film. He had to deal with all new people, many of whom looked at him as though he was some strange, alien, life form. He missed his Hobbit buddies terribly. He missed the beauty of New Zealand. And he missed Sean.

Add to that the fact that he really didn’t like the film he was doing, and you end up with one miserably unhappy Ringbearer.

Sean kicked at the sand as he walked. Maybe that’s part of why I feel so bad. I hate knowing that he’s unhappy.

But Sean was too inherently honest to let that pass. Oh bullshit! That’s just crap. It has nothing to do with how Elijah feels. If he were totally happy I'd still feel miserable. I just miss him.

He wouldn’t let Sean take him to the airport. Said they'd say goodbye at the house. Elijah was afraid he’d end up in tears and he didn’t want a public scene. Fact is, he did rather well. Right up to the point where he had to walk out the door.

Remembering… (the day Elijah left for Vancouver)

> "Have FUN! Sean told him. "You need to enjoy yourself!"
> 
> Sean wasn’t sure how much he really meant it. He was just sure he wanted Elijah to believe he meant it.
> 
> Sean got the geeky smile and Elijah trying to be his bouncy self.
> 
> "Yeah. It should be fun! Get to play with the girls this time." He said, poking Sean and winking.
> 
> "Uh oh." Sean said, faking fear. "Am I going to be replaced?"
> 
> "Right." Elijah said quietly, looking at him.
> 
> He leaned down, grabbed his bag and stood up. Sean put his hands on Elijah’s shoulders and shook him gently. "I mean it." He whispered. "Have fun." He leaned toward Elijah and kissed his forehead.
> 
> Elijah nodded and turned toward the door. Then he stopped and slowly turned back to Sean. He stood there with his head down for a long moment not saying anything.
> 
> Sean ducked his head to see Elijah’s face and saw that he was biting his lip hard.
> 
> "Baby?" Sean said softly and held out his arms. "Come here."
> 
> Elijah dropped his bag. He fell toward Sean without moving and was immediately caught.
> 
> "I’m sorry." He leaned against Sean’s shoulder. "I didn’t want to do this."
> 
> Sean held Elijah tight against his body, rocking him gently. Then he cupped his hand to lift Elijah's head, wanting to see into his eyes. The face he lifted to Sean was a desolate landscape of sad eyes and trembling lips.
> 
> Sean covered Elijah's mouth with his own, kissing him as gently as he could. "Lijah." Sean whispered. "God, baby, I can't stand to see that beautiful mouth all full of hurt."
> 
> Elijah twined his arms tight around Sean's neck and kissed him as hard as he could. Then he grabbed his bag and dashed for the door without saying another word.

 

Sean dropped to the sand and sat cross-legged, staring out at the ocean. It's constant motion soothed his heart somewhat, but the memory of Elijah's pain twisted mouth still tugged at him.

Jesus. Sean thought. It's turned into a cliche. That 'Frodo' look. Two big eyes and that incredibly erotic mouth. But it devastates me to see his lip quiver like that.

I remember when just looking at his mouth would damn near make me come unglued. That was back in the beginning. Back when it was all new and terribly, terribly frightening. Back when Sean used every device he could think of to block the way Elijah made him feel.

Remembering . . . (Spring New Zealand - 1999)

 

> It was a gorgeous Spring in New Zealand and Sean, Elijah, Dom, and Billy were being transformed. Hobbit training was in full force. Sword fighting, dialect, all the necessary skills were being learned. But even more important was what they were learning about their characters and about each other.
> 
> The kind of bonds that happen rarely in life formed almost instantly in their mystical setting. Like a familiar set of clothes or a well-loved pair of arms, it all fit. They all fit. In a way they all felt was almost too good to be true.
> 
> It's like some kind of magical time. Sean thought. Like something from a dream that'll never come again.
> 
> He'd gone for a walk alone. Needing to gather his thoughts. He turned down a side street, thinking he'd find some place and grab a coffee.
> 
> "Hey!" Sean heard someone yell. "Hey, Astin! Wait up!"
> 
> Elijah.
> 
> He stopped and waited for his young co-star to catch up.
> 
> Elijah gave him a slow smile. "Can I go with you?" He asked quietly.
> 
> "Sure." Sean told him easily. "Sam doesn't go anywhere without Frodo."
> 
> Elijah smiled and fell into step beside him.
> 
> Sean spotted a coffee shop. "Let's grab a Cappuccino and go sit in that park." He pointed at a small grove of trees nearby.
> 
> Elijah nodded and followed him.
> 
> Sean bought the coffees and they sat with them under the trees, talking quietly.
> 
> Sean watched Elijah sip his coffee for a moment. He was amazed by Elijah's ability to suddenly lose the nervous, chaotic energy he seemed to wallow in half the time and become so amazingly still.
> 
> The big eyes looked up at Sean suddenly and Sean was momentarily stunned by how intensely blue they were. He felt something inside him unexpectedly melt.
> 
> "Sean?" Elijah asked softly.
> 
> "Yeah?" Sean said, still trying to recover. What the hell is happening to me?
> 
> "Thanks for not minding. I mean. Me coming along with you."
> 
> "No problem." Sean told him. He's just a kid. Sean thought. I just feel protective toward him. He reached out and ruffled Elijah's hair and was rewarded with a small smile.
> 
> Elijah stared off into the distance, sipping his coffee, seeming content to sit quietly with Sean.
> 
> But Sean's coffee was ignored. He'd forgotten it was in his hand. He found his eyes drawn again and again to Elijah's mouth. Jesus. Sean thought. He's just, fucking, beautiful.
> 
> Sean couldn't see the blue eyes anymore and he wasn't sure he cared. The soft curve of Elijah's mouth had him awestruck. He stared with rapt absorption as Elijah sipped his coffee and licked his lips to taste it more fully.
> 
> He found himself wondering what it would feel like to kiss those lips. To feel that soft, pouting lower lip under his mouth, caught gently in his teeth, stroked slowly, softly with his tongue. Kissing him softly, teasingly, making him moan. Kissing him with brutal, crushing passion.
> 
> Shit! Sean thought, tearing his eyes away. I'm losing my mind!!!
> 
> Suddenly Elijah's eyes were on him again. Now Sean got it all. Full Elijah wattage. The eyes. The lips, widening in a slow smile.
> 
> "You're so nice to me." Elijah said in that same soft voice.
> 
> "Let's head back, kid." Sean said, harshly.
> 
> "OK." Elijah said, sounding confused.
> 
> Sean tried to get a handle on his feelings as they walked back to the hotel, side by side. He felt sure it was just the strangeness of their surroundings, the new closeness between them, the loneliness of not having their families there. That's it. Sean thought. It's nothing. I just feel protective toward him.
> 
> He reached out and dropped his arm around Elijah's shoulders, not wanting him to think that Sean was upset with him. Elijah looked at him with his mouth half open, lips wet with the remains of his coffee, and slowly smiled.
> 
> Sean froze, paralyzed with longing.
> 
> Oh, shit. He moaned inwardly. I'm in such fucking trouble.

Sean nearly smiled at the memory, though at the time he'd found it anything but funny. God. He thought. It's hard to remember it now. Feeling that way. So afraid of him. So afraid of how I felt about him. I never dreamed I ever really kiss those lips. Never thought it could happen.

But. Sean thought. That was also before I knew how determined Elijah could be. If it had been just me . . . it never would have happened. I would have longed for him until I died, and never known what it meant to touch him, kiss him, love him.

Remembering. . . (A year later)

> Today had been rough. Sean didn't know of many he'd had in filming that were any rougher. Intense, emotional scenes. Sam feeling the heartbreak of watching Frodo slowly crumble under the weight of the Ring's corruption. He knew it had been an emotionally battering day for Elijah too, and Sean wanted to check on him before he headed home.
> 
> He walked into Elijah's house without knocking. "Elijah!" He called. No answer. "Lijah!" Sean said, raising his voice.
> 
> Sean head a muffled sound from the bedroom and walked in that direction. "Lij?" He said, walking into the bedroom.
> 
> Elijah was lying on the bed sobbing with desperate sadness. Sean had never heard a sound quite like it before and his heart was shattered in an instant. He ran to the bed and scooped Elijah into his arms.
> 
> "Lijah . . . Lijah." Sean murmured. "Baby. Talk to Sean. Tell me what's wrong."
> 
> "Sean. Sean. Sean." Elijah sobbed. His arms wound around Sean's neck, clinging frantically. He couldn't catch his breath. All he could manage was Sean's name. Again, and again, and again.
> 
> "Lijah." Sean crooned to him. "Shhh. Sweetie. It's OK. Seanie's here. Shhh."
> 
> He'd never been this close to Elijah before. He made sure he never risked that kind of contact with him. His emotions were terribly fragile where Elijah was concerned, and Sean was terrified that any violent pressure would break them apart. Break him apart. Break him apart beyond any repairing.
> 
> He tried desperately to calm the clinging, sobbing Elijah while, at the same time, quiet his own wildly beating heart. He rocked him slowly, crooning gentle words in his ear, feeling him slowly begin to breath more normally again, feeling his arms loosen a bit from around Sean's neck.
> 
> "Better?" Sean asked him softly.
> 
> He felt Elijah's head nod.
> 
> "Was it all the scenes we shot today? Did it all get to you?"
> 
> Again, he felt Elijah's head nod.
> 
> "I know." Sean told him, stroking his hair. "Got to me too. It's OK now."
> 
> He felt Elijah start to lean back in his arms and released him a bit to look into his eyes.
> 
> "I'm glad I . . . " Sean began. Then he looked down and felt his entire body dissolve. Paralyzed, Sean couldn't utter a word.
> 
> Elijah's face was streaked with tears. His mouth was wet and still quivered with sobs. He looked up into Sean's face with an impassioned yearning that no words could have made understandable. His hand reached up to caress Sean's cheek softly. "Seanie?" He said, his voice strangled.
> 
> "No." Sean moaned, finding his voice. "NO!"
> 
> He jumped up, pushing Elijah away. "I have to go, Elijah. I'll call you later."
> 
> "Sean." Elijah begged. "Please."
> 
> "No." Sean told him. "I have to go."
> 
> Elijah launched himself off the bed and straight into Sean's arms. He wound his arms around Sean and before he could move to dislodge him, he had pressed his lips softly against Sean's neck.
> 
> "There." He said, letting Sean go. "Was that so horrible? You want to go wash it off? You hate me now?"
> 
> "Jesus, Elijah that's so fucking unfair!" Sean cried. "If it was horrible I wouldn't have any REASON to leave!"
> 
> Sean turned and stared down at Elijah, appalled at his own impulsive confession.
> 
> "You want to tell me that one again?" Elijah said quietly.
> 
> "No." Sean said. "I just want to leave before I do any else that incredibly stupid." A moment’s silence. "And I could never hate you."
> 
> Elijah grabbed Sean's jacket with both hands and pulled him down on the bed. Then he quickly raise both hands, palms up. "I won't touch you. Please, just sit beside me. Please don’t leave me just yet."
> 
> Sean sat. His head was spinning. He looked at Elijah who, unaccountably, grinned at him.
> 
> "Five minutes ago you were crying like your heart was broken." Sean said in a weary voice.
> 
> "Five minute ago my heart WAS broken!" Elijah said slowly, staring into his eyes.
> 
> Sean felt himself starting to melt. "What fixed it?" He asked softly.
> 
> His mind tried to scream a warning, but Sean didn't hear. "You did, Sam." Elijah breathed, reaching up to touch his hair.
> 
> He felt euphoric. Drugged. Lifted more fully into Elijah's enchantment with each beat of his heart. He stared into Elijah's eyes, feeling his surrender become more completely with every breath.
> 
> A last vestige of fear pulled at his mind. But the pain and yearning was too great to bear any longer. He leaned slowly toward Elijah who whimpered and blindly raised his hands, groping for him. "Sean. Sean."
> 
> He gently brushed his open mouth against Elijah's lower lip with a shuddering moan. Aching need filled him. Finally. God. That beautiful mouth was his.
> 
> Sean tried to say Elijah's name, but couldn't. He couldn’t move. Wouldn’t move. He felt Elijah's soft mouth open beneath his own and prayed to die. Please let me die now. He thought, nearly sobbing with rapture. Let me just have this one thing and then die.
> 
> In a daze, he heard Elijah softly whispering his name. His hands dug into Sean's shoulder, but Sean didn't feel a thing. It all seemed to be happening at a great distance. He was oblivious to everything except the taste of Elijah's mouth. The silken feel of his lips skimming softly against Sean's.
> 
> "Mine." Sean moaned, in ecstasy. "Mine. Mine. Mine."
> 
> After months of yearning and months of denial. Mine. His mind moaned with anguished desire. Elijah. Oh, Elijah, I adore you.
> 
> All barriers gone now, Sean gently devoured him. His need for Elijah’s mouth was insatiable. Every inch of his body hungered for Elijah’s kiss. Whimpering, he nibbled on that exquisite lower lip. Took it, softly, between his teeth and caressed it with his tongue. "I’ll never get enough. Never."
> 
> For a long, breathless time they clung to each other, Sean's mouth refusing to leave Elijah's even for a moment. Every dream he'd ever had was fulfilled with the feeling of Elijah's lips against his.
> 
> "Sweetie, sweetie." He whispered raggedly. "God. Do you know how long I've dreamed about this?"
> 
> He felt Elijah nod. Yes. I suppose he does know. Sean thought, running his fingers gently down Elijah's cheek. He allowed himself one last, long tortured moment and then he pulled away.
> 
> "Now I am going." He said, standing up and walking out of the bedroom, hating himself for ignoring Elijah's cries, but knowing that he had to leave then.. or not at all.
> 
> He found the door and walked blindly through it. I’m going. He thought. But I have no idea where.

Sean sighed. The sun was totally gone now. He got up and started walking back to where he’d left his car. Spotting a set of kid’s swings he wandered over, sat down on one of them, and started swinging.

New Zealand was the best and worst experience of my life. Sean thought, swinging out over the sand. Hey! He laughed, liking the feeling of freedom that the swing gave him. This is fun! I’d forgotten.

Mornings there were great. Sean remembered. Then he grinned. That is when Elijah wasn’t driving me nuts.

Remembering . . . ( a month later)

> Sitting in a huge tent eating breakfast. Sean was sitting across from Elijah, with his feet propped up on the chair next to him, reading a well-worn copy of ‘Lord of the Rings’. He wanted to be sure he understood the scenes they were shooting today, then discuss them with Elijah.
> 
> Sean lifted his coffee cup, engrossed in reading. He heard Elijah yakking with Dom and Billy, but tried to ignore all of them.
> 
> "Sean." Elijah said. "You still hungry?"
> 
> "No." Sean said, not looking up. "Not really. Thanks though."
> 
> "You sure, Seanie?" Elijah half murmured.
> 
> Sean glanced up abruptly; startled by the use of the nickname that Elijah only used when they were alone. It caused a rush of warm feelings inside him. Feelings that he’d rather not be having at the breakfast table.
> 
> Elijah was holding something in his hand. Holding it across the table toward Sean. It was a strawberry. Red and ripe.
> 
> Sean looked up at his eyes and saw them madly twinkling.
> 
> Sean shook his head. "No, thank you, Elijah." He said his voice deliberately level. "You go ahead and eat it."
> 
> "OK." Elijah said softly. "But . . . He added. . . . you know what would make it taste even better?"
> 
> Sean tried to concentrate on his book. Just the right tone of voice. Sean thought. Just enough of that breathless softness to make me squirm.
> 
> "Do you know, Sean?" Elijah asked him again.
> 
> "Haven’t a clue, Elijah." Sean said, looking up, still managing a level tone of voice.
> 
> "This." Elijah whispered, his voice beguiling. Sean looked up and froze, his hazel eyes going wide with amazement.
> 
> Elijah tipped his head back slightly and lowered the strawberry into his mouth, visibly swirling his tongue around it to wet it.
> 
> Watching this blatant display put Sean’s teeth on edge. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His body responded instantly to the sight of Elijah’s mouth on that strawberry, just as Elijah knew it would. Sean wanted to make him stop. But that would be a dead giveaway. So he just sat there and watched the show, hoping his reactions weren’t too obvious.
> 
> Ignoring him, Elijah leaned halfway across the table and slowly dipped the berry into the bowl of sugar that was sitting just in front of Sean. The white sugar clung to the wetness from Elijah’s mouth.
> 
> Elijah lifted it toward Sean’s mouth again. "Sure you don’t want this, Sean?" He asked, eyes sparkling. His voice fairly dripped with seduction.
> 
> Sean could have cheerfully killed him. His breathing grew uneven in an instant, and even knowing Elijah was teasing couldn’t stop the potent rush of heat rising into his groin. He would have given anything if they were alone at that moment. But they weren’t.
> 
> Dom and Billy had been watching this exchange with interest.
> 
> "Ewwwwww!" Dom said. "I wouldn’t take it, Sean. He practically gave it a blow job!"
> 
> Elijah just smiled and inched the berry slowly toward Sean.
> 
> Sean waited until it was almost touching his lips, then raised his hand and gently took it from Elijah, never looking away from his eyes.
> 
> "Yeah." He said in a breathless voice. "I'll take it, Lij."
> 
> Elijah was grinning like a monkey. He was stretched halfway across the table trying to get to Sean with the berry. Sensing victory, he surrendered it and looked up, fully expecting to see Sean's lips close over it.
> 
> In one quick motion, Sean squashed the berry against Elijah’s forehead. Twisting his hand, Sean made sure it was completely crushed against his face.
> 
> Dom and Billy burst into hysterical laughter.
> 
> Sean grinned and leaned toward Elijah. "Is that what you had in mind, Ringbearer?" He asked in that same breathless voice.
> 
> Elijah was still grinning. He wiped some strawberry juice off his face and reached up quickly to smear it onto Sean’s lips.
> 
> "No." He said in a quick whisper. "THAT is what I had in mind."
> 
> Sean’s breathing was still uneven, but he licked the strawberry juice off his lips and shrugged.
> 
> "I’ve had better."
> 
> He saw a look, almost like hurt, quickly cross Elijah’s face, and leaned toward him again.
> 
> "But not lately." Sean whispered into his ear. "You brat!"

He CAN be a brat. Sean thought. And he likes nothing better than to torment me.

Remembering . . . (three weeks ago)

> Sean was trying to fix a salad. His task was complicated by the fact that Elijah was perched on the counter beside him, happily munching on his veggies.
> 
> "Hey!" Sean yelped. "That's my carrot!"
> 
> "You sound like Dom." Elijah said with a giggle.
> 
> Sean grinned back at him, and returned to cutting up his tomato. Done, he dumped it into the bowl with the rest of his veggies and grabbed the cucumber.
> 
> Elijah foraged around in Sean's salad bowl, hunting for things he liked. He pulled out a radish, popped it into his mouth, and munched happily.
> 
> "Good!" He chirped, grinning at Sean. He then returned his to foraging in Sean's salad bowl.
> 
> Sean stopped what he was doing and glared.
> 
> "Hey! Do you want me to make you one? I will! But that one's MINE!"
> 
> Elijah pulled a pout. "You don't want to share with me?" Bat, bat, went the big blue eyes. Pout, went the lower lip.
> 
> Sean rolled his eyes. "You're such a faker."
> 
> Elijah handed the bowl to Sean. "OK. You don't have to share with me if you don't want to."
> 
> Sean looked down at the bowl. Then looked at Elijah
> 
> "What do you want, little Hobbit?" He asked softly, hazel eyes starting to glow.
> 
> Elijah's eyes widened. He loved that low, soft, 'Seanie' voice. Made him melt inside. And usually signaled the beginning of some of Elijah's favorite moments.
> 
> "Well." He said, running a finger slowly down Sean's cheek. "Another radish would be nice."
> 
> Sean reached in and found one. Sitting the bowl down he moved close to Elijah and lifted the radish to his lips.
> 
> "You like this one?" Sean asked him, holding it up in front of his mouth.
> 
> "Yeah." Elijah breathed. He wasn't really looking at the radish. He was completely enthralled by the glow in Sean's eyes. He loved the way they turned a deep green whenever he was turned on. And he was definitely turned on.
> 
> Sean lifted the radish and brushed it gently across Elijah's lips for a moment before he let Elijah take it into his mouth.
> 
> "Now what?" Sean purred, gently stroking his arm. "Lijah want more bunny food?"
> 
> "Mmmm." Elijah murmured, taking Sean's hand. "Seanie got tomato all over him."
> 
> He brought Sean's index finger to his mouth and gently touched it with his tongue. Sean's eyes closed, and Elijah smiled.
> 
> He moved his tongue in gentle circles around Sean's first two fingers. Sean gasped and leaned against Elijah's body, salad totally forgotten.
> 
> From his perch on the counter, Elijah’s head was higher than Sean’s. He used his other hand to tip Sean's head up. "Look at me." He murmured. Sean's eyes slowly opened.
> 
> Elijah lifted Sean’s two fingers to his mouth again and softly moved them over his lips. Sean's eyes went dark. Dark as emerald. Elijah licked his lips to wet them and, once again, moved Sean's fingers over them as tenderly as he could. He heard Sean whimper quietly.
> 
> He pulled Sean's fingertips into his mouth and gently suckled on them for a moment before swirling his tongue over them again.
> 
> Sean's other arm wrapped around Elijah and pulled him close. Standing between Elijah's legs, he could feel his knees getting weak, and leaned against the counter for support.
> 
> Once again, Elijah moved Sean's fingertips slowly over the surface of his lips. But Sean had endured all he could.
> 
> Feeling his knees giving out, Sean wrenching his hand away. He grasped Elijah’s hair and pulled him slowly forward into his kiss.
> 
> As always, the feeling of Elijah’s lips against his left him weak and gasping for breath. He buried his face against Elijah’s shoulder and gave out a huge fake whine.
> 
> "What’s the matter, baby?" Elijah asked, laughing.
> 
> Sean shook his head in something like wonder and whimpered elaborately: "I just wanted a salad!"

  
Sean was still coasting on the swing, smiling at the memory. Time to go. He thought, though the sight of the ocean moving restlessly in the dark was mesmerizing.

He wandered across the sand and back to his car. As he climbed in, he saw his cell phone flashing. Messages. Maybe Lij! Sean thought happily.

He glanced at caller ID long enough to confirm that the last caller was, indeed, Elijah and dialed voice mail.

He grinned immediately at the petulant tone: "Where ARE you?! Why aren’t you answering, you wanker! Call me right now!"

He hit the number to quick dial Elijah and he answered almost before the phone rang.

"Where are you?"

"Ocean Park. What ever happened to ‘Hello’?"

"Why are you THERE? Uh.. hello."

"Wanted to walk on the beach and that’s where they keep the beach."

"Come home."

"Come home? What are you talking about? Where are you?"

Silence.

"Lij? Where are you?"

He could almost hear the grin in Elijah’s voice.

"Come home and you’ll SEE where I am!"

And he hung up.

Sean stared at the phone as though it were malfunctioning. Elijah wasn’t due back for over a week, but he drove to Elijah’s house anyway, wondering what he was up to now.

The house was blazing with lights when he arrived and parked his car. Walking toward the front door, he ducked his head and tried to peer into the windows hoping to see something, anything that would help him figure all this out.

Without warning, the door burst open and Sean was nearly knocked over backwards. Elijah was wrapped around him like a warm blanket, covering his face with eager kisses, and laughing like a loon.

Astonished, Sean stared at him as though he’d never seen him before.

"How . . . " He asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I mean. Why . . ."

"Shit!" He said suddenly, trying to shake his head clear. "Why are you here?

Elijah still clung to him, smiling into his eyes. "They had a big equipment breakdown. Gonna take days to fix. So, I came home."

Sean lowered him to the ground but still kept an arm around his shoulder.

"I came home." Elijah pouted extravagantly. "And you were nowhere around!"

Sean smiled and dragged him toward the house. "Yeah, well, I’m here now."

Elijah had barely closed the door before Sean pulled him into his arms and kissed him hungrily. He made a growling noise deep in his throat and Elijah laughed. "You sound like a bear. A hungry bear."

"You’ve got the hungry part right." Sean told him.

Arm around Elijah’s waist, Sean wandered toward the bedroom.

“I can see what’s on YOUR mind.” Elijah told him, laughing.

“And it’s not on yours?” Sean asked, stopping to look down at him. “Lijah?”

Elijah looked up at him, grinning. With one big hop he was up in Sean’s arms again, being carried the rest of the way.

Sean sat him down on the bed and leaned over to pull his own shoes off. Lying back, he closed his eyes for a moment, astonished by how drained he felt. He hoped Elijah wasn’t in one of his ‘bouncy’, teasing moods tonight. The past couple weeks had been emotionally exhausting, and Sean was surprised to find that Elijah’s sudden appearance had left him feeling a bit fragile and weepy.

Responding to the silence in the room, Sean’s eyes popped open. Elijah was sitting on the bed looking at him steadily. “You OK?” he asked.

Sean shrugged. “Oh. Yeah. Sure. Just a bit tired.”

Elijah nodded and pulled on Sean’s jacket. “Take this off. Relax.”

He took off his jacket and smiled at Elijah. “I’m really glad you’re here.” Sean whispered, his voice breaking.

Elijah looked at him for a long moment, and then tossed his jacket to the floor. He leaned over Sean and began unbuttoning his shirt. “This too. Take it off.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Sean asked innocently.

He looked down at Sean. “Can’t I just want to snuggle and talk? I’ve missed you. I want to feel you close to me. And, where WERE you in that awful shirt?!”

"You're not trying to seduce me?" Sean asked, disappointed. He faked one of Elijah's best pouty faces.

Elijah laughed. “Well, yeah. Maybe a little.”

Sean studied him quietly, a skeptical look on his face.

“Actually,” Elijah said finally, yanking the snap on Sean’s jeans. “Maybe a LOT, now that you mention it.”

Sean smiled and pushed Elijah’s hands away. “Stop. You’re pulling it the wrong way. And I happen to LIKE that awful shirt. I think the ‘Bob the Builder’ look is good on me.”

Elijah laughed, tossing his t-shirt to the floor. He pulled his own jeans off and threw them into the air. Sean watched him, semi-amazed. “How do you ever FIND anything?” he asked finally, shaking his head.

Elijah winked at him and climbed into bed. “I go buy new things. And you never told me where you were in that awful shirt."

"I DID tell you. On the phone. I was at Ocean Park."

"Why?"

Sean laughed and shook his head.

"Because I wanted to see the ocean and that's where they keep it."

Elijah eyed Sean who was still half-dressed. “C’mon, Astin. Get that stuff off and come here.”

Sean tried to hide how self-conscious he felt at times like this. He felt he did a fairly good job of acting nonchalant while he stripped off the rest of his clothes. Diving under the covers was a huge relief though, and he sighed as he turned toward Elijah.

“Happy now?” Sean asked, reaching up to stroke his hair.

“Not nearly as happy as YOU are.” Elijah told him, giggling.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Just never mind. We all can’t be bohemians.”

Elijah grabbed the covers and pulled them off Sean. “I want to see you.” He said quietly.

Sean pulled him down into his arms. “Fine.” He murmured against his cheek. “See all you want. Just kiss me first, OK?”

Elijah leaned back a bit to look at him then slowly lowered his face toward Sean’s. His mouth was wet and half-open, eyes shining. Sean felt aching, melting, need rush into veins in place of blood. But he wasn't fooled.

“Don’t think for a minute,” Sean told him in a harsh whisper “that I don’t know exactly what you're doing.”

Elijah's face disappeared into Sean’s chest, shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

“Right," Sean said, teasing. "First 5 minutes together and you give me the ‘money’ look. Your patented, Elijah Wood, ‘this’ll-take-his-breath-away-and-make-h

im-a-big-melted-puddle-on-the-floor’ look. The: ‘C’mon, Elijah, gimme HOT ‘N SEXY!' look.”

Elijah’s whole body shook with laughter. Finally he lifted his head and looked into Sean’s eyes again, trying not to giggle. “I was trying to be romantic!”

“No.” Sean told him. “You were trying to drive me crazy. Romance had nothing to do with it.”

They were both laughing now. Sean pulled Elijah’s head down onto his shoulder. He could feel the whole length of Elijah’s body resting gently against his.

Elijah snuggled into his shoulder and sighed contentedly, his arms wrapping around Sean.

“This is better.” Sean said. “Isn’t it?”

Elijah nestled against him. “I was just having fun.”

"I know."

"Still want that kiss?" Elijah asked him.

Sean nodded.

Elijah pulled away from him a bit and looked up at him, smoothing his hair. "OK." He said softly. "Where do you want it?"

"Where?"

"Yeah. Where."

Sean narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a moment. This was some kind of new Elijah game. He knew it. But.. Elijah had already banked the fires inside him, and he was inclined to go along just to see where it led.

Sean pointed at his lips. "Here."

Elijah obediently leaned toward him. Just before his lips touched Sean's he opened his mouth. Their lips grazed together, and Sean felt Elijah inhale as though trying to take Sean's breath into his body. He caught Sean's lower lip between his two lips for a moment, nibbling on it softly.

Sean didn't even try to stifle the moan that came from his throat. It felt too good and he wanted more.

"Lijah. Baby." He murmured, trying to pull him into an embrace.

"You like that?" Elijah asked softly, running a finger along Sean's jaw.

"You know I did."

"Want more?" Elijah asked in the same soft voice.

"You know I do."

Elijah ran his finger softly from Sean's forehead, over his face, down his throat and chest, stopping to move in tiny circles on his sensitive stomach.

"Where?" Elijah asked.

Sean's back arched as Elijah's finger worked it's magic. "Where?" he said confused.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" Elijah whispered.

Sean saw where this was going and moaned again. "Lijah," he whispered, trying to pull him close.

"No." Elijah told him. "Where? You have to tell me."

Elijah's finger still moved in tiny circles. Spreading the ache, the need, inside Sean's body until he felt consumed.

"Sean?" Elijah murmured close to his ear. "You like my mouth don't you?"

"Lijah." Sean moaned. "Please."

"Just tell me."

"God. You know I do."

"You like feeling it kiss your body, don't you?"

Sean whimpered and tried to reach for him, but Elijah pushed his hands down. "Tell me."

"Lijah. God. Yes. You know I do. More than anything else on Earth."

"Then, where? Where do you want me to kiss you?" Elijah's words were halted. His breath choppy and irregular. It might be Sean that he was teasing, but his own body also burned with agonized pleasure.

"Lijah. Kiss . . . Kiss . . ." Sean's breathing was labored and speaking was difficult. "Kiss . . . my throat." Sean moaned at last.

Elijah cried out and threw himself on top of Sean's body. Sean's head arched back and Elijah's lips moved over his throat as though they were starving and could never have enough. Sean fought for oxygen and moved against Elijah's body in wild response.

"More." Sean begged as Elijah's lips tortured his throat. "Lijah. More."

"Where?" Elijah rasped against his throat. "Where, Seanie?"

Sean's head moved from side to side. "Arms." He said in a hoarse whisper, trembling when Elijah's lips slowly traced a trail up and down the hard muscles of his arms.

"Where." Elijah moaned, tongue caressing the inside of Sean's elbow.

Sean remembered he first time he had ever kissed those beautiful lips. Remembered how the anguished pleasure had been so great that he had prayed to die, and how he knew he'd never get enough of feeling those lips against him. "Lijah." Sean moaned. "Please baby."

"Where?" Elijah groaned through clenched teeth. "Where?"

"Chest." Sean moaned. "Kiss my chest." Sean didn't know how much longer he could play this teasing, sensual game. Elijah's lips were swollen, but as beautiful as ever. Feeling them slide softly across his chest nearly took him over the edge. He took in oxygen in breathless urgent gasps.

"Seanie. Seanie." Elijah whimpered as his lips moved over Sean's broad, muscled chest. Again and again he kissed his skin. Slow tantalizing, open-mouthed kisses, stopping only to run his tongue gently over Sean's nipples, rejoicing when Sean bucked beneath him, moaning.

He caressed Sean's body everywhere he could reach. Wanting to claim him. Make Sean his own. Sean's hands were running through his hair, reaching down to caress his back. His flesh under Elijah's lips felt sun-warm and Elijah buried his face against his skin wishing he never had to move.

Sean's hands and arms pulled at him. Trying to bring him close. Elijah only resisted for a moment, and then allowed himself to be swept up into Sean's kiss.

Their open mouths consumed each other, tongues caressing softly, both of them breathing in agonized gasps.

Sean's legs fell open and he arched his back, desperately trying to bring Elijah closer to him. Closer. Closer. His arms crushed Elijah against him, legs clasped around his body. Closer. Closer

Elijah's hands were gripping his hair. Straining to bring Sean's mouth even tighter against his own.

They rocked together, moaning in blissful agony until the final moment took them both.

Sean's teeth clenched around a cry as his body spasmed with waves of pleasure. "Sean! Sean!" Elijah cried. "God! Don't let me go!" He held Elijah in an iron grip, feeling his body shudder and convulse with ecstasy.

Sean rocked Elijah for a long time. Feeling his breathing become less ragged, feeling him relax against Sean's body. Elijah's face was buried in his neck.

"You OK?" Sean whispered.

"Mmm. Perfect." Elijah murmured against his neck.

"Is that ME you're referring to?" Sean teased softly.

"Damned right."

Sean laughed into his hair.

Elijah lifted his face to look at Sean. His skin was flushed, but smooth and flawless. The blue eyes were unimaginable. Crystal clear and bright as diamonds. Just a trace of tears lighting his eyes and cheeks. And his mouth . . . That mouth. Lips half open, wet from tears and labored breathing. Sean gazed at him feeling his heart ache with love.

"There it is." He breathed.

"What?" Elijah asked him.

"The money look."

Elijah scowled.

"But," Sean said, softly "this time it's for real."

Sean cupped Elijah's face in his hands and leaned forward, aching to feel . . . Elijah's lips.


End file.
